1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plug socket retainers and more particularly pertains to a new electrical plug socket retainer for securing an electrical plug to an electrical receptacle socket so that the electrical plug is not easily pulled out of the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plug socket retainers is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical plug socket retainers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,059; U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,104; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,603; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,603; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,564; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,697; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,463.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrical plug socket retainer. The inventive device includes an end wall with a slot and an arcuate side wall outwardly extended from one face of the end wall. The side wall has a free end opposite the end wall with an exterior threaded portion. A threaded nut has a threaded interior into which the threaded portion of the side wall may be threadably inserted.
In these respects, the electrical plug socket retainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an electrical plug to an electrical receptacle socket so that the electrical plug is not easily pulled out of the receptacle.